


Making friends

by Spinalszonebone



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinalszonebone/pseuds/Spinalszonebone
Summary: Loba thanks bangalore for her help, and in the process makes a new friend...maybe more than a friend...
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Making friends

Bangalore sat on the edge of her bed in her room, fiddling with her g7 scout after a particularly annoying match. Her old german shepherd, lovingly named peanut, sat on the floor of her room napping, until both were distracted by the oncoming sound of footsteps. Anita sighed, she couldn't tell if she hated the legend or herself more that she could tell exactly whose footsteps they were. A smiling Loba entering her room soon confirmed her suspicions, "what do you want?", Anita asked, not even bothering to turn to Loba.

Loba flashed a snarky grin "oh come now general, i can't visit you? I do so enjoy your company, and peanuts", she added, giving the dog some head scratches that made his tail wag wildly. "And besides, how could i stay away from your loving flirtatious disapproving glare Anita~?".

Bangalore rolled her eyes at Loba, attempting to return her focus to her weapon, which grew even harder as Loba sat next to her "would you prefer that instead of a glare i "flirt" with you using bullets?" 

"Wouldn't be the first time, bickering enemies that are lovers is quite romantic~" Loba teased, causing a slightly embarrassed grin from bangalore. "And no I don't want us shooting each other Anita, in fact...I….I wanted to thank you for helping me with all this". Loba's usual extravagant personality began to fade a bit "usually i have to take what I want, but to have somebody actually...trust me...and understand why i need to do this".

Bangalore's expression changed to something far less stern and more...caring. "its not a problem, usually i probably wouldn't have trusted you, but….when you talked about him, about what he did to you I...I could see the pain, the rage in your eyes.", Now it was loba who turned her gaze away "i knew that this meant more than anything else to you, and i understand that feeling far too well, i had to help", she smiled "your still a bit of a pain in my ass but hey all friends bicker".

Friends, that one simple word made Loba's entire body tense up, brows furrowed, her hands clench as a now worried Bangalore reached out a hand, only for Loba to slap it away "we are not friends, we are allies", she mutters in a cold, emotionless voice "friends, family...love...they all become targets with a person like me, and i don't need a good person like you being hurt or…" she couldn't even utter killed "...due to my mistakes!" She said, standing up to leave.

Anita's hand clasped her shoulder, slowly and calmly bringing loba back down to the bed "i understand what you feel, those fears are all too familiar with me, but Loba you don't need to worry about me, i can protect myself trust me I've been through alot worse. I don't want you to worry about me and stress yourself out" she spoke softly, each word calming Loba down "we can be friends Loba, and if anyone tries to hurt me or you well then we got each other's backs, like partners!"

Loba smiled, her usual demeanor returning "thank you anita..It's good to have a friend" she stood up "and a partner...and perhaps more than a friend if you would like Anita~", Loba winked. Bangalore was happy that Loba felt better, and was now widely embarrassed by a single question, which was absolutely the thief's goal. "Well I'll see you later general, and I'll see you later as well peanut" she patted the dogs head goodbye "don't go missing your new "friend" too much~", Loba said as she walked out.

Bangalore sighed "more than friends...what is she crazy, i would never fall for someone like her..yeah she is pretty and cool and soft...but i don't like her at all we are just friends! right peanut?" She turned to her dog, who simply cocked his head to the side as if to say "are you sure about that?". Bangalore groaned "your no help...but it's okay, there is no way im falling for Loba" Anita proudly stated….knowing that in her heart that was an absolute fucking lie.


End file.
